<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>个人回忆录 by Kostik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482364">个人回忆录</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostik/pseuds/Kostik'>Kostik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWII history - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha/Omega, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kostik/pseuds/Kostik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>编造的魔幻历史男妈妈文学，只写了开头。<br/>爽就完事了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konstantin Rokossovsky/Friedrich Paulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>个人回忆录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我初次见到弗里德里希•保卢斯是在1924年10月。彼时我正于列宁格勒高等骑兵学校进修，恰逢保卢斯来这里开展他的军事讲座。二十年代，德国与苏联缔结了多项军事合作，保卢斯也为此在莫斯科、列宁格勒等地奔波数年，他性格温和而待人友善，所以这些工作就总由他来完成。聪明、稳重但缺乏冒险精神，听罢保卢斯那堂讲座后，我对他作出如此判断。他是个天生的参谋，我们这些指挥官都会喜欢他，我甚至无法想象他统领军队的模样——即使他的个子出奇高挑，看起来甚至有1.95米。这并非偏见，当时我还无从得知保卢斯是omega男性这一事实。<br/>半个月后，我同保卢斯有了一次私人会面。我渴望从他那里了解德国军队的作战方式以完善自己的构思，尽管当天保卢斯被指派许多任务，但到晚上，他仍然赴约了。我们先是在校内散步，又作了些讨论，但很快我发现他实在显得疲惫，便邀请他前往餐厅。保卢斯饭量较小，两个小时里，除却和我交谈外，他或许有过半时间花在了整理衣物与擦拭皮肤上，这令人难以理解，我只得从心里为他添个落魄贵族身份。我们在晚餐途中又探讨了许多，其中包括他最近与同僚所关注的新型部队，那可和我所熟悉的骑兵不同，实为现代科技铸就的兵种——也就是今天的摩托化部队。<br/>“您怎么看待？”这是保卢斯习惯于说的一句话，如果认真作答，他就会依照你的想法继续推演，最后得出好几种结论，交由你来定夺。如此，我们从头至尾甚至没有产生过一点儿争吵，这在指挥官的交流之间多么难得！的确，我钟爱保卢斯的思维习惯，不过那晚令我至今难忘的原因还远不在此。<br/>保卢斯有些小毛病，像之前说过的，他对清洁总是过度追求，甚至影响到了他的神经。当我向他敬酒，由于外界的原因，麦芽酒洒在了他手腕上——绝不超过五滴，可保卢斯却坐立不安，像被我扔去沼泽里似的，讲起话来都心不在焉了。他并不打算表明自己的难处，所以只好由我结束话题，也实在不早了，他租住的酒店离这里稍有段距离。我们两人走在翻修的平坦街道上，苏联诞生让这里焕然一新，可惜的是，保卢斯也许没有心情欣赏列宁格勒的夜景。当时他承受着热潮带来的痛苦，却仍能坚持走完两公里路程，至今想来我仍觉得，这就是一位军人心怀希望时的样子。<br/>——是的，保卢斯进入了发情期，他所服用的抑制剂失去了效用。在此之后我们思考了很久，最终，一切问题被归咎于那几滴酒精带来的紧张情绪上，可谓牵一发而动全身。路途中，我察觉到他的虚弱正逐渐加重，因此坚持将他送返至房间再离开。这个选择改变了我们情感生活的轨迹，正是这片刻停留，保卢斯的信息素再难受他控制，那裹在羽毛中的百合香开始逃逸，它抓住了我，还有我脑袋里呼之欲出的玩意。<br/>时不我待，我得拿出我的本事，像与白匪决一死战那样取得胜利！不得不说在那个年代，信息素的确能使人头脑发昏，我知道保卢斯算不上情愿，可还是攥紧了他，比雄鹰捕猎更天经地义。苏维埃战士讲究平等，尊重每个人的权利……我全忘了，满心都想着保卢斯擦拭双手时皱眉那样貌，和他躲避我却无路可退时的神情完全地重叠在一起，让我气忿，又让我如此喜爱。<br/>“您等等……您停一停。”保卢斯将右手横在我寻找他后颈的嘴唇上。这是多么软弱无力的手，它还在颤抖，可竟以一种意志拒绝了暴动。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>